


sorry!

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy is awkward, Daisy-centric, Dancing, F/M, Sexual Tension, Walking next to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: It sounds weird when she tells herself they haven't touched in a while, because it sounds likesomething elsewhich she definitely didn't mean (because it's not like she'sthinkingabout touching Coulson, that's not a thing).





	sorry!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamsterfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterfactor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this amazing gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/299646) by hamsterfactor. 



> So hamsterfactor made this amazing gifset today about these two dorks walking next to each other and I had to write this silly little thing.

It sounds weird when she tells herself they haven't touched in a while, because it sounds like _something else_ which she definitely didn't mean (because it's not like she's _thinking_ about touching Coulson, that's not a thing). But still – and that probably sounds weird, too – they have developed this habit of discussing the game plan while walking. Daisy guesses it's very detective-like of them, but it usually just feels completely natural (to be honest, it usually doesn't feel like anything, really, it's not something she's been thinking about, okay). 

It didn't, today. Well, it did. Until she accidentally did the thing and _kinda_ hip-checked Coulson as they were walking through a door.

Coulson, of course, didn't even flinch. Which probably means she's just being ridiculously unprofessional here, even giving it a second thought. Still, to be fair, this has never happened before. Obviously, they have _touched_ before, that's a thing that happens when you train or run or spar, or throw yourself in front of people and stuff. What that doesn't normally include is touching hips, because that's something Daisy can only imagine Coulson doing in the context of – maybe – salsa, at most (and that would probably be the other hip, right?).

She waits for it to occur another time, just to be sure it's nothing, really. To be sure it's something she can stop thinking about. With her usual luck, it doesn't happen again, for some reason. The discussing while walking keeps happening, _of course_ , that's routine, but there's no body contact (and this starts sounding weird again). She's concentrating on their movements so hard she accidentally bumps her hand into a desk, and it's really hard not to swear at that (because that would be embarrassing). She's pretty sure Coulson noticed, though, because it almost looks like he's trying not to smile right now ( _great_ , Daisy, professional behaviour once again).

The whole week, she's been focusing on their walking routine, and in vain. It's not surprising – it's been the first time the hip-checking has happened, after all, so she's not sure why she's still expecting it to happen again. But now she knows that Coulson's hips actually sway a little when he's walking (she probably _knew_ that beforehand already, but it's never been as obvious to her as it is now). 

They actually mirror each other when walking all the time, and it's not hard to imagine how the checking happened. It could probably happen again if she moved her hip more like _that_ – but that would be too risky, why should she be trying to touch Coulson's hip with hers again? What would that say about her as a professional (just _snap out of it_ already, Daisy)?

The press gala Maria's doing seems like a perfect opportunity, though, because Daisy gets to wear heels (and heels mean more _movement_ , right?), so this should be easier. Coulson's wearing an incredibly well tailored suit, and that kinda helps defining the target (don't judge her, it's the training, okay). Only there's no game plan to discuss, except maybe how to avoid Stark, and that doesn't take more than a knowing nod and a smile, so there's that.

As they leave the elevator, Daisy decides to take a chance, pretends to let Coulson exit first, then almost jumps between doors next to him so they get to step out of the elevator at the same time – and lo and behold, there's a hip touch, but it almost makes Daisy lose her balance on these goddamn red heels.  
"You okay?," Coulson asks. He's immediately grabbed her elbow, and she feels all the more embarrassed by his attentiveness. She nods.  
" _Sorry_ ," she manages.  
"Anytime," he smiles, and Daisy remembers thinking: now that was _unnecessary_ of him to say.

Things don't really get better during the event. Although, obviously, people are loosening up more as the evening progresses (it's probably due to the cocktails, but she hasn't tried any yet), and she starts hoping that could help her quest somehow. Because intentional or not, she's spent enough nights thinking about this, she just needs to _know_.

Eventually, she treats Coulson to a colourful cocktail, and she almost feels guilty because in fact, he looks _very flattered_. And to be honest, the drinks taste really nice, she'll give them that. As they are finishing their glasses, she orders another round, and Coulson looks a little surprised (but still pleased, so it's probably okay). Daisy tries her best to keep the conversation nice and flowing, but it's hard when you're calculating guest fluctuation, possible collision courses and hip angles. 

Then, when she's really not expecting it, someone bumps into her just as she's finishing her drink, practically making her throw herself sideways at Coulson. It's like suddenly, everything is moving in slow motion, and she's praying Coulson's going to catch his cocktail glass (he does). She's basically hugging him, holding onto her empty glass for dear life so as not to smash it against anything, almost stepping on his foot.

Whoever caused this little intermezzo is, of course, long gone, but Daisy's still stuck in this position since they're both just looking at each other a little baffled. Then Coulson smiles, and it would be too hard not to smile back, even though, to be honest, it's a little distracting to be sharing so much body surface with someone (especially with Coulson, that's very _new_ ). She's not going to check, but she's probably sweating a little in certain places, because _holy shit_ , apart from it being very unexpected, it's also very ... pleasant.

"I think someone wanted us to dance," Coulson says, and it's really smooth, so smooth she's suddenly forgotten how to say words. She nods, and after setting his own glass aside, he puts hers on a nearby table. She's smiling, okay, that's got to count for something, and that's got to act as a distraction from her racing heart, because _damn her_ , that's a salsa rhythm. 

So Daisy's had her fair share of free entry salsa nights back in the day, she's not a complete newbie, but the way Coulson dances is just plain _rude_. And she knows what's coming: he's swirling her that way, then the other way, then he moves their hands down low, so a New Yorker is what must be next – and it's not intentional, but anticipated nevertheless, their hips touch. Not once, not twice, but four out of four times the move is repeated. To think Coulson had anything to do with that would be bold, but she doesn't know what to think anymore. She looks at him during the next set of twirls, and his smile is so happy she almost feels guilty for suspecting him.

Coulson guides her through the same routine twice, and when the next set of New Yorkers comes up, she feels herself get a little flushed, hopes he doesn't notice. As they turn to the side, she carefully pushes her hip a little to the right, only for a second, just to be sure. Their hips touch again, and she's probably dreaming, because Coulson _answers_ her little push as they're facing the other side. 

It all happens so fast, and before she realizes, they're back to the ground step, but she can't help it, she's probably sort of staring at him. She can tell Coulson would like to get on with the dance, but their eyes are locked and they're not diverging from the ground step, back and forth, back and forth (the tempo is _merciless_ , she's pretty sure there's a little sweat on her forehead).

Finally, thank God, the dance is over, and she's glad she managed to strike a not-too-embarrassing end pose. Coulson's smiling, and she's pretty sure that's actually why she's feeling somewhat dizzy. They're both panting a little, still holding hands from the pose, when he pulls her to the side. It's too quick a move for Daisy to react, and before she knows it, they're standing in a doorway around the corner from the crowd.

He's looking at her, like he's waiting for something, maybe for some sort of green light, and she's embarrassed when she realizes he's probably feeling as light-headed and hot as she is, because that would mean he's been thinking what she's been thinking, _holy_. She eventually takes a step forward, tilts her head a little, still avoiding the unavoidable, then goes to plant a single kiss on his lips, just to check. That's not how that works out, though, because the next moment, Coulson's _all over her_ and she's _all over him_ and she's grateful they've at least managed to escape the dancefloor.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write short and mostly innocent fluff and then it escalated a little :)  
> Thanks so much for reading! ♥


End file.
